Through the Eyes of Bo
by VaLeY
Summary: What bo really felt during the night when the ailens came to their house...an alternate ending will happen as the story goes by...


The Signs: Through the eyes of Bo  
Bo's point of view  
  
Tonight is a really scary night for me and my brother. You see, the ailens are gonna take over the world.   
Thats what I heard from the news and Im really scared. Daddy and Uncle Merril are preparing for the ailens,   
both of them are hammering boards on windows and doors. I just wish that this will all be over.   
My big brother Morgan promised me that he would protect me, but Im scared. He might die.   
I told him that what I felt but he assured me he wasnt gonna die. I really love my big brother.   
I dreamt about this whole thing. I dreamt that Morgan was gonna die and Daddy would get really upset.   
After Mommy's death, Daddy lost his faith and started to act all wierd. That really upset me.   
Most of my dreams came true and I dont like the thing with moragan to come true  
  
Now I can hear Daddy and Uncle Merril talking, oh they are done now. We are going to eat dinner in a while.   
Daddy asked me what I was gonna eat I said I wanted spaghetti...and morgan wants mashed potatoes and french toast.   
Wow I never ate this many before. Maybe dad thinks that we will not live after the ailens have came down and grabbed us huh? I am really scared. Now we are seated in one big table, me, daddy, uncle Merril and Morgan. We usually pray before we eat, so Morgan told Daddy that we should.  
  
"Dad, we should pray 1st" My brother said. "No we are not going to pray, everyone eat" my daddy answered back.   
That scared me. I can see the anger in my brothers eyes, he told me that he loved the daddy that we had before mom died,   
now dad is just so different and I agree with that. "I hate you!" Morgan shouted back. After that, daddy acted all crazy,   
he was shouting and eating. I got scared and I started to cry. Daddy yelled at me, he told me to stop crying.   
I was trying not to cry, but he scared me. Like the ailen had taken over his mind. Maybe it did,   
he was not wearing the helmet.   
  
Uncle Merril carried me and comforted me. I ran towards daddy and started to hug him, so did Morgan.   
I can tell that daddy was okay now the ailen did not get in his head after all. Now we are all done eating all we have to do   
was wait. That was the scary part of all. Its like waiting for death to come and fetch us. The dinner that we had was like   
the last supper. I stood at the corner while I watch daddy fix the last boards. Uncle Merril was helping too.   
  
So now we are waiting for them to arrive. I am scared. So Daddy told me how I was born. I did not cry or anything,   
I just smiled.   
He told me how proud he was of me. As he was saying that, we started to hear creaking sounds that must have been the ailen.  
The sounds were getting closer and closer. We just stood there and Morgan began to freak out. To make him feel safe, daddy told  
him how he was born. He told him how mommy dreamt about him. Morgan hugged my daddy and I just looked at them.   
  
"They are already inside the house!" Uncle Merril shouted. He grabbed me, daddy gabbed Morgan and we ran to the basement. I  
just closed my eyes the whole time and imagined good things. Inside the basement, My uncle and daddy blocked the door with   
the axe. Suddenly, all we can hear are banging sounds from outside. Uncle Merril got a piece of wood from the old shelf,  
hoping to block the door. He did not know that the light bulb was nearby. He hit the light. Darkness was all we can see.   
I got so scared.   
  
Morgan, on the other hand held the flashlight and turned it into Uncle and Daddy's direction. Good, they were both safe. So  
far no aliens in the room yet. I dont want that to happen. No way siree! Daddy asked Morgan about ailens on how intelligent  
they were. Morgan said that they will find a way in no matter what. Uncle Merril said that they were only making noise. I dont  
think so. Those green things what to eat me alive! Thats what I think!  
  
Daddy decided that he and Uncle Merril should look for the vent inside the basement. The ailen might go there and enter.   
So they did, I can hear them talking now. They are whispering that they hear noises. Suddenly I heard screams and they both  
dropped their flashlights.  
  
Oh no! Its Morgan, an ailen had just grabbed him. Daddy and Uncle got him. Thank god! Now I am scared. I dont want to loose  
Morgan. Oh please Daddy do something he is having another asthma attack. Daddy held Morgan by his arms, he was calming him down.  
I know that Morgan needs his medications right now.  
  
"Where is his medications?" Uncle Merril asked. "Its upstairs, We cannot get it" Daddy replied. Now I felt like crying. I ran  
to Uncle Merril and hugged him. "I dreamt about this" I whispered. "Shhh, its gonna be alright" Uncle Merril assured me.  
"Morgan, calm down, breathe Morgan. Feel my chest" Daddy said, calming down my brother. Morgan just cotinued to catch his   
breath. Things can be pretty scary if Morgan doesnt get his medications. I just looked at Daddy and Morgan. Morgan isnt  
showing any progress. He held into daddy's pants and tried his best to calm down. I hope he is alright. Oh please God  
let my brother live! As daddy held Morgan. He began shouting, again he lost his faith. That is not my daddy anymore.   
I just hope things are back to normal. I fell asleep on Uncle Merril's lap. I dont know what happened to Morgan and Daddy.   
The next thing I know, we were out of the basement.  
  
"The ailens left already" Uncle Merril said. "Okay, lets all go up now. Merril go look for Morgan's medications while i  
go put him on the couch" Daddy said. I ran upstairs and my, the whole house was a mess. Window boards were everwhere, shattered  
glass, and broken doors. I ran to the TV and turned it on. It is true the ailens left the earth now we can all rejoice.  
  
"Daddy, look! they are doing this" I said, as i copied the guys on TV. "What?" daddy replied. "I said they were doing this!"  
Again I did the actions. Daddy looked over and I saw Morgan waking up. Thank God he is okay. "Hey you want to watch too?"   
Daddy asked my brother. He just nodded his head. So Daddy went to get the TV from where I was. 


End file.
